


In which Shawn buys a house

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for geek_beauty for another one of those iTunes memes where she picked a number and I wrote a fic influenced by the corresponding song. The song in this case (#1529) was "Mushaboom" by Feist and the actual prompt was Shawn/Lassiter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Shawn buys a house

**Author's Note:**

> Written for geek_beauty for another one of those iTunes memes where she picked a number and I wrote a fic influenced by the corresponding song. The song in this case (#1529) was "Mushaboom" by Feist and the actual prompt was Shawn/Lassiter.

Shawn finds the place by accident - a little house tucked away just outside the city. Well, maybe it's not so much an "accident" as it is a "psychic vision" that has him stumbling through the trees yelling over his shoulder to Gus that the spirits demand S'mores. Gus is in the process of reminding Shawn that he knows Shawn isn't the least bit psychic when they suddenly break through the trees to find a quaint little house. Shawn is about to make a quip about a witch and an oven when a woman in a dress suit descends the porch steps, smiling broadly.

"Welcome!" she says. "I was beginning to think an Open House all the way out here was a bad idea!"

While Gus awkwardly flirts with the attention-starved realtor, Shawn actually looks at the house. It's more of a cabin, really - just a couple cozy rooms with a rugged motif. The deck out back is nearly as big as the whole inside and Shawn spends several minutes on it, staring at the small pond just a few yards away and thinking about how often Lassiter complains about his lack of fishing opportunities.

Shawn and Carlton have been living together for exactly 363 days - probably a bit soon to be thinking about _buying_ an actual house together, considering both of their track records. And it's not so much that Shawn actually moved in with Carlton in the first place as it is he kinda just stopped paying rent on his own apartment and Carlton kinda just stopped asking if he needed a ride to pick up a change of clothes. They hardly even think of themselves as a "couple" - they're mostly just two guys who fuck a lot and fight a lot and who don't want each other to fuck or fight with other people.

But Shawn has seen how the city gets to Carlton sometimes. The man has always been and will always be high-strung, but Shawn's spent a few years now learning the difference between Lassiter's actual personality and the way the man gets when he's stressed. There's been a lot more stress and a lot less personality lately.

He steps back inside and stares at the fireplace, thinking of forced cuddle sessions and S'mores anytime he wants them. He's got more money saved up than he lets on - smart investments he's made around the world; chances he took where others wouldn't. He's been sneaking deposits _into_ Gus's savings account, even - paying back some of the more ridiculous loans he's taken.

Gus is going to stare at him in shock. Henry's going to shake his head and hide his power tools. Carlton's going to get pissed and will probably refuse to even set foot in the house for _months_ …

But Shawn's always strived to surprise people, his dad is never fully going to have faith in him, and it's really, _really_ fun to get Carlton all riled up.

Plus, S'mores.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel!: [Cabin. In the Woods.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2476925)


End file.
